


At A Standoff

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things had been different, they might not have ended up face to face, at a standoff: his life or hers to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Standoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmagic_luvr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkmagic_luvr).



If things had been different, they might not have been fighting on opposite sides of the war between life and death.

If things had been different, they might not have been sworn enemies because of their so called ‘gifts’ and they might even have been able to be friends.

If things had been different, they might not have ended up face to face, at a standoff: his life or hers to be taken. 

As it was, there was no other option.

One or the other would die before the end of the day.

If things had been different, they might have had a tomorrow.


End file.
